Origami
by Little Cho
Summary: "Origami merupakan seni tradisional melipat kertas yang popular di Jepang. Kelihaian Sungmin membuat aneka bentuk boneka kertas menarik perhatian anak-anak kecil. Namun, siapa sangka dari origami itu bisa mendekatkan Sungmin dengan idaman hatinya." Warning : GS, Typo(s), abal etc..
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul

Pair : KYUMIN | slight KyuChul

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt Comfort , Romance

Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to themselves

Summary : Origami merupakan seni tradisional melipat kertas yang popular di Jepang. Kelihaian Sungmin membuat aneka bentuk boneka kertas menarik perhatian anak-anak kecil. Namun, siapa sangka dari origami itu bisa mendekatkan Sungmin dengan idaman hatinya.

Warning : GS, Typo(s), abal etc..

Baca author's note dibawah ya ^^

**ORIGAMI**

**.**

**.**

**Little Cho (****Cho Sun Kyu****)**

* * *

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Membawa pengaruh baik bagi setiap orang untuk menikmati angin segar di pagi ini. Alih-alih tetap bergumul di dalam selimut, orang-orang di sekitar taman kota ini lebih memilih untuk jogging atau sekedar menikmati semilir angin pagi yang segar.

Dan hal itu juga berlaku bagi yeoja manis yang dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat. Tapi tidak, dia tidak sedang jogging atau semacamnya. Dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di bibir plumpnya, dia berlari kecil dengan tidak sabar menuju kesebuah rumah sakit terbesar di kota itu, tempat dia menghabiskan waktu liburnya seperti di hari Minggu ini.

Begitu memasuki lorong rumah sakit, setiap orang yang yeoja manis itu temui menyapanya dengan ramah. Jelas hampir semua pegawai di rumah sakit ini mengenal si yeoja. Karena selain Appanya yang adalah seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik gedung rumah sakit ini, juga yeoja itu adalah sukarelawan yang sering menjenguk para pasien rawat inap—terutama anak-anak kecil, untuk sekedar menemani atau memberi semangat dan dorongan untuk sembuh pada pasien yang sakit.

"Appa!" yeoja itu segera menghampiri seorang namja yang memakai pakaian serba putih begitu melihatnya yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Minnie. Kau sudah datang rupanya." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Appa itu sambil membalas pelukan anaknya. "Kau selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya Minnie."

"Tentu saja Appa! Kelak aku 'kan ingin menjadi seorang perawat dan akan membantu dokter hebat seperti Appa." Ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie atau bernama lengkap Sungmin sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Haha, baiklah. Appa akan selalu mendukungmu jagii. Nah, Appa akan kembali bekerja, ada pasien yang harus Appa check kesehatannya, kau lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu." Diusapnya dengan sayang pucuk kepala yeoja yang ternyata adalah anak kandungnya itu sebelum sang Appa berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Ne, Appa. Jangan lupakan makan siang mu." senyum terus mengembang di bibir pink miliknya melihat punggung Appa tersayangnya yang beranjak semakin menjauh.

Sepeninggal sang Appa, yeoja itu kembali melanjutkan tujuannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju area VVIP tempat dimana ruang rawat inap pasien di rumah sakit ini. Selama perjalanan, tak hentinya ia terkikik pelan saat membayangkan bagaimana wajah gembira nan polos milik pasien yang akan ia temui begitu ia masuk ke kamar no 307.

"Annyeong!" sapa Sungmin riang begitu memasuki kamar no 307.

"Ah! Origami unnie!" terlihatlah seorang gadis cilik yang berusia sekitar 8 tahun, duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kertas-kertas lipat berwarna-warni berserakan di pangkuannya, juga masih terdapat selang infus yang menancap ditangannya.

"Origami unnie! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Ups, apa unnie merasa heran? Padahal baru semalam unnie menjengukku tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali merasa rindu pada unnie, hehe." Kekehnya kekanakkan dibarengi dengan pelukan manjanya pada pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin balas memeluk tubuh mungil anak itu, disertai dengan elusan lembut pada rambut hitam nan halus milik anak kecil dalam pelukannya. "Hehe, tidak kok. Karena unnie pun sama rindunya sepertimu."

Adalah Cho Hyunyoung , nama dari gadis cilik dengan rambut diikat kuda itu. Anak yang cukup periang walaupun sedang dalam masa perawatan pasca operasi. Sungmin sudah sering menemui dan menemani banyak pasien di rumah sakit ini. Tapi entah kenapa hanya Hyunyoung lah yang mampu menarik perhatian penuh dari Sungmin dan ia pun memperlakukannya dengan istimewa. Mungkin karena gadis ini begitu atraktif, manja dan menggemaskan. Disamping Sungmin adalah anak semata wayang, dan ia memang sangat menginginkan seorang adik perempuan.

"Youngie sudah mau sembuh, ya?"

"Ne! Ini semua berkat Origami unnie yang selalu menemaniku disini, jadi aku tidak pernah merasa bosan!" jelasnya asal sambil menggesekkan kepalanya di pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin terkekeh. " Kurasa tidak juga. Itu karena kau memang anak yang periang dan penuh semangat Hyunyoung-ah. Oleh karena itu, kau harus cepat sembuh dan kembali bermain bersama teman-temanmu, ne?"

Seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Hyunyoung tetap pada kesibukannya memeluk unnie kesayangannya yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan itu.

"Oh ya, dimana umma mu, Youngie?"

"Umma bilang umma mau mengurus administrasi dulu, karena kata dokter sebentar lagi aku sudah boleh pulang. Umh, kalau aku pulang nanti, bisakah Origami unnie datang kesini menemani kepulanganku?"

"Tentu saja Youngie. Aku pasti akan datang." Jawab Sungmin sambil mencubit pipit chubby Hyunyoung gemas.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Yeey! Baiklah, sekarang unnie membawakan bentuk yang bagaimana lagi untukku?" Tanya Hyunyoung penuh dengan antusias.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Ini, kali iniaku membawa yang special untukmu Youngie."

Sungmin mengeluarkan boneka-boneka kertas dari dalam tas yang ia bawa. Lalu disodorkannya pada Hyunyoung yang dibalas dengan tatapan mata berbinar oleh yang lebih muda.

"Wah! Boneka jari dari kertas berbentuk kucing ya! Wah lucunya! Omo, boneka babi dan kelinci juga ada! Bagus sekali, imut! Bagaimana cara membuatnya unnie?"

"Hehe, apa kau suka? Nanti aku pasti akan mengajarkanmu cara membuatnya."

"Aku sangat suka! Baiklah, ini artinya unnie harus berjanji yang kedua kalinya padaku, arachi?"

"Haha. Tentu saja Hyunyoungie." Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi chubby milik Hyunyoung setelah ia memperlihatkan mimic wajah yang lucu pada Sungmin.

Hyunyoung memasangkan boneka-boneka kertas itu di jari-jarinya. Dan mulai memainkannya dengan ocehan cerita khas anak kecil. Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya dan ia tidak hanya tinggal diam. Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan boneka-boneka kertas dari dalam tasnya. Kali ini berbentuk serigala, harimau dan singa. Dan begitulah, hari Minggu yang cerah di rumah sakit ini dihiasi oleh canda tawa riang yang keluar dari Sungmin dan Hyunyoung.

* * *

Sungmin POV

Seperti biasanya, tugasku sebagai wakil ketua kelas sudah tentu banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan. Walau teman-teman sekelasku selalu berkomentar bahwa aku terlalu sibuk melebihi ketua kelas. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku, karena aku memang sangat senang membantu, hehe.

"Hmm, untuk hadiah kepulangan Hyunyoung nanti, aku akan memberikannya tiga bangau kertas saja." Mungkin aneh tapi hanya dengan membayangkan wajah polos dan berseri milik Hyunyoung saja aku merasa sangat senang dan cepat sekali merindukannya. Aku tersenyum kalau mengingat itu.

"Minnie? Kau mau kemana? Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ah, Chullie! Aku membantu membawakan buku-buku Hwang songsaenim yang tertinggal di kelas." Jawabku riang.

Oh iya, dia adalah Kim Heechul. Yeoja cantik dan modis ini adalah teman terbaikku. Hampir seluruh siswa di sekolahku mengenalnya, karena Heechul adalah yeoja supel dan menarik. Aku beruntung sekali memiliki teman seperti dia.

"Mwo? Membawakan buku sebanyak itu?"

Heechul terlihat sangat kaget dan memasang wajah seolah tidak percaya. Eh, kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan buku-buku ini ya?

"Minnie kamu itu—jangan hanya membantu orang saja, lihatlah dirimu!"

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa, Chullie?"

"Kita ini kan anak perempuan. Kau pasti tahu kan? Seharusnya kita tuh memikirkan cinta! Lihatlah dirimu yang belum pernah memiliki kekasih! Jangan terlalu banyak membantu orang, kau sendiri juga perlu dibantu!"

"E-eh? B-baiklah.."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum gugup melihat Chullie yang menatapku marah. Dia memang cantik, tapi kalau sedang marah dia sangat menakutkan. Sepertinya kesukaanku dalam membantu ini salah ya. Hufth. Dan apa yang Chullie katakan tadi? Aku memang belum pernah berpacaran, tapi itu tidak berarti aku tidak mempunyai seseorang yang aku sukai kan? Aku hanya menyukai satu orang selama ini. Dan dia adalah..

"Ayo sekarang temani aku ke studio sekolah! Cho Kyuhyun itu tampan dan keren, lho! Dia dan grupnya sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti kompetisi bernyanyi antar sekolah. Kau pasti belum pernah mendengar tentang dia kan Minnie? Oleh karena itu, mulai sekarang aku akan menjauhkanmu dari kegiatan-kegiatan membosankanmu itu."

"Ah, ta-tapi Chullie—uwaa!"

.

'BRUUK'

.

Dengan seenaknya Chullie menarikku, dan pada saat aku hendak membalikkan badanku tanpa diketahui dari arah berlawanan muncul sekelompok namja yang berjalan kearah kami. Karena kakiku terkilir, aku terjatuh pada salah satu namja tersebut. Beruntung dia cepat menahan tubuhku, kalau tidak mungkin sekarang ini aku sudah jatuh mencium lantai.

"Neo gwaenchana?"

"Ah—"

.

'DEG'

.

Suaraku tercekat. Cho Kyuhyun! Aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati setelah tahu siapa orang yang telah menolongku. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajahku langsung memerah karena dapat melihat Kyuhyun—orang yang aku sukai dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Hei? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah tampannya.. tepat berada didepan wajahku.. bagaimana ini?

"Na-nan gwaenchana. G-gomawo." Kulihat dia tersenyum ramah dan membantu merapikan buku-buku yang ada didekapanku yang sedikit berantakan. Sangat tampan!

"Kyaaaa, Kyuhyun! Tak kusangka bisa bertemu langsung denganmu disini. Kau mau ke studio?"

"Iya, kami akan berlatih untuk kompetisi itu."

"Aku selalu mendukungmu, Kyuhyun. Hwaiting!"

"Ah jinjja? Gomawo."

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas Chullie tengah berbincang ringan bersama Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya dengan sangat excited. Beruntung sekali. Sementara aku? Karena saking gugupnya aku sampai tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun dan hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka memerah. Ah Sungminnie, kau payah!

'Sret'

"Eh?"

"Biar aku saja yang bawa. Kelihatannya berat sekali. Ke ruang guru kan? Meja siapa?"

"H-Hwang seongsaenim.. Eh?! Tunggu, mana boleh—"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merebut tumpukan buku ditanganku. Tentu saja aku sangat kaget, dia berniat membantuku eoh? Omo!

"Hei, Kyuhyun. Bukankah kita harus cepat-cepat ke studio untuk latihan? Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"I-iya, tidak perlu. Biar aku saja, itu akan sangat merepotkan." Ah ini seperti mimpi saja, bisa bertegur sapa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ruang guru dan studio sekolah itu kan satu arah. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok, Sungmin-ssi. Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Hwaaa, apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Kyuhyun benar tersenyum lembut padaku? Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini. Dia membantuku? Baik sekali. Dan benarkah dia memanggil namaku?

"Haaah, Cho Kyuhyun itu memang sangat keren dan gentle ya? Teman-temannya yang lain seperti Donghae, Yesung dan Han Geng juga keren, tapi tetap saja menurutku Kyuhyun lah yang paling bersinar. Seleb sekolah seperti dia mau membantu gadis lemah sepertimu Minnie! Bahkan dia mengetahui namamu! Bagaimana bisa? Eh? Tapi bukankah itu artinya dia pun pasti tahu siapa namaku? Kyaaa!"

Aku benar-benar merasa tubuhku sangat lemas. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia salah satu dari murid populer di sekolah. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, wajahnya yang tampan, senyumnya yang khas. Suaranya juga indah, saat dia bernyanyi bisa membuat siapa saja yang mendengarkan seakan terhipnotis oleh suara indah dan wajah tampannya, tidak heran jika dia menjadi idola semua siswi. Dan aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Diam-diam aku juga menyukainya, mengidolakannya. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan pada Heechul sekalipun aku tidak pernah mengatakan tentang perasaanku. Ah, Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin aku hanya bisa mengagumimu dari jauh seperti ini.

Sungmin POV end

* * *

Jam pelajaran sekolah telah berakhir. Memaksa seluruh murid untuk meninggalkan kelas menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan yeoja manis berpipi chubby milik Sungmin. Dia merapikan alat tulisnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir plump miliknya, sampai sebuah dering telepon menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Yeobseo? Oh umma… Ne, araseo umma, aku akan segera pulang."

Entah apa yang dibicarakan tetapi rupanya setelah percakapan itu berakhir mampu membuat senyum di wajah Sungmin menghilang.

"Haah, aku harus segera pulang. Aku harus memasak makan malam karena umma akan pergi keluar." gumam Sungmin.

"Ada apa Minnie? Apa ada masalah?" Heechul yang menghampiri Sungmin bertanya perihal kerisauan sahabatnya.

"Hari ini umma akan pergi keluar untuk urusan mendadak, oleh karena itu aku lah yang sekarang bertanggungjawab mempersiapkan makan malam untuk appa. Tapi tepat pada hari ini juga, Hyunyoung pasien di rumah sakit appa akan pulang. Seharusnya aku menjenguknya dan memberikan hadiah atas kesembuhannya padanya. Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Youngie sebelum berpisah. Bagaimana ini?" Sungmin mendesah.

"Oh, maksudmu bingkisan ini?" Heechul menunjuk pada bingkisan yang telah dihias sedemikian indahnya yang ada di atas meja Sungmin.

"Ne."

"Sudah kau tidak perlu sedih begitu Minnie. Sana kerjakan tugasmu, jangan sampai membuat Dokter Lee kecewa karena tidak menemukan siapapun dirumahnya. Bingkisan ini biar aku saja yang antar ke rumah sakit. Dia pasien kamar nomor berapa?" usul Heechul dengan pasti.

"N-nomor 307. Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa Chullie? Apakah itu tidak merepotkanmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie, lagipula Shinhwa Mall dan rumah sakit kan satu arah, aku memang berniat pergi ke mall, dan aku bisa mampir ke rumah sakit dulu sebelumnya. Bingkisan ini hanya dikasihkan saja pada pasien yang bernama Hyunyoung kan?" ucap Heechul dengan mengutip perkataan sang pangeran sekolah sebelumnya sambil mengambil alih bingkisan Sungmin.

"Sungguh? Kau mau membantuku? Jeongmal gomawo, Chullie-ah." Sungmin tersenyum lega mendengar sahabatnya menawarkan bantuan padanya. Dengan ini origami yang sudah lama dia persiapkan tidak akan sia-sia.

"Cheonma. Tapi itu berarti kau berhutang padaku, arachi? Hahaha—"

.

.

Setelah kepergian Heechul, Sungmin segera bergegas menuju rumahnya, walau dirinya merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Uuh, aku ingin bertemu Hyunyoungie."

Sungmin berjalan dengan sesekali menggerutu kecil. Tanpa dia sadari dia telah melewati ruang studio sekolah yang tentu saja telah banyak dikerumuni oleh murid-murid yang memilih untuk menunda pulang dengan cepat. Tetapi yang mengherankan, samar-samar terdengar desas-desus kecewa yang keluar dari mulut para siswi. Membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencuri dengar.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun tidak ada?"

"Kemana ya dia?"

"Tidak seperti biasanya dia absen seperti ini saat latihan."

"Aku dengar dia meminta ijin absen untuk pergi ke suatu tempat loh. Mungkin ada urusan penting."

"Yaaah, hari ini aku tidak bisa mendengarkan pangeranku bernyanyi dong."

Seperti ingin membuktikan ucapan para siswi tersebut, Sungmin mengintip dibalik jendela studio. Dan benar saja, dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Hanya ada Lee Donghae,Kim Yesung dan Han Geng saja disana.

'_Kemana ya Kyuhyun? Tapi tadi dia ada sekolah kan? Mungkin benar dia sedang ada urusan ya.'_

Tanpa disadari Sungmin ikut mendesah kecewa seperti yang lainnya.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Heechul menepati janjinya. Setelah meninggalkan sekolah, dia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah sakit dan mengantarkan bingkisan yang ia bawa. Tanpa bertanya pada resepsionis terlebih dulu, Heechul langsung melangkah menuju kamar nomor 307. Ya, Heechul memang sudah hafal dengan rumah sakit ini. Seringkali Sungmin mengajaknya berkeliling rumah sakit tersebut.

Begitu pintu kamar nomor 307 dibuka, Heechul terkejut karena dia tidak mendapati siapapun disitu. Ruangannya telah kosong dan rapi.

"Maaf, pasien di kamar nomor 307 yang bernama Hyunyoung ada dimana ya?" Heechul yang berdiri di ambang pintu bertanya pada perawat yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya.

"Oh, pasien kamar nomor 307 baru saja pulang." Jawab sang perawat dengan ramah.

"Mwo? Yang benar?" Heechul berteriak tertahan.

"Iya. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Heechul segera mengubah wajahnya menjadi jengkel begitu perawat itu pergi.

"Aduh sepertinya telat, menyebalkan sekali! Sudah kuduga, membantu orang itu memang tidak pernah menyenangkan! Semoga saja tipe ideal Kyuhyun bukan yeoja yang senang membantu. Lalu bagaimana ini? Merepotkan sekali." gerutu Heechul pelan.

.

Diujung lorong rumah sakit, terlihat seorang lelaki berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju tempat tujuannya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap, garis wajahnya yang tegas namun terlihat ramah dan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit ikal menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, bahwa lelaki yang terlihat dewasa ini adalah siswa menengah atas tahun akhir.

Akhirnya sampailah dia di tempat tujuannya, kamar no 307. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut yang sebelumnya memang telah terbuka sedikit. Namun dia terkejut, begitu mendapati ada seorang yeoja yang membelakanginya didalam kamar itu.

Merasa ada seseorang yang datang, sang yeoja segera membalikkan badannya. Dia begitu terkaget melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya, seketika dia menjadi gugup. Seakan suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan dan rona merah mulaiterlihat menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Begitupun dengan sang namja, lama dia memperhatikan yeoja didepannya. Dia merasa familiar dengan wajah yeoja itu, dia yakin yeoja itu adalah orang yang satu sekolah dengannya. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu, ditangannya terlihat bingkisan yang berisi berbagai macam origami berbentuk binatang-binatang lucu. Ya, hanya dengan sekali melihatnya sang namja tahu siapa yeoja itu.

"Kau…"

"Eeeh?! K-Kyuhyun-ssi! Kenapa kau ada di rumah sakit? A-aku Kim Heechul—"

* * *

Sesekali Sungmin bersiul-siul ditengah kegiatan memasaknya. Hanya masakan sederhana saja yang akan dia sajikan sebagai makan malam untuk dirinya dan sang appa. Ketika Sungmin hendak menggapai sendok untuk mengaduk sup yang baru saja matang, saat itu pula terdengar nada pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

"Oh sms dari Chullie. Mungkin dia mau memberitahu kabar soal Youngie ya?"segera Sungmin menyambar ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat dari Heechul.

.

'DEG'

.

Sungmin membulatkan mata serupa kelincinya dengan lebar begitu membaca pesan dari Heechul. Seakan dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah dia baca.

'From : Heechurella

Minnie-yaaaa~ kau masih mengingat Hyunyoung kan? Ternyata anak kecil yang akrab denganmu itu adalah adiknya Kyuhyun! Hwaaa beruntung sekali! Aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang dia akan mengajakku ke café. Ini adalah kesempatanku, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya setelah ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?'

"Ah? B-benarkah? Jadi, Cho Hyunyoung adalah adik dari Cho Kyuhyun? A-aku tidak pernah tahu. Begitu ya?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum bodoh setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu.

'_Mau menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Apakah Chullie serius? Ukh, kenapa rasanya sesak sekali ya?'_Sungmin bergumam dalam hati sementara tangannya tidak berhenti membalas pesan untuk sahabatnya itu. Ia sendiripun tidak mengerti, apa yang ia ketik berlainan dengan kata hatinya.

'To : Heechurella

Ehhhhh, benarkah itu Chullie? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya. Kau benar, ini adalah kesempatan emasmu. Berjuanglah Chullie, hwaiting!'

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun dan Heechul resmi berpacaran. Hal ini cepat sekali menyebar di sekolah. Tentu saja, karena pangeran impian para yeoja di sekolah itu sekarang sudah tidak lajang lagi. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Kyuhyun dan Heechul selalu menebar kemesraan yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi iri. Genggaman tangan Heechul tidak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Heechul, sesaat sebelum dia pergi menuju ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Hu'uh! Aku iri sekali padamu Heechul-ah!" protes salah satu siswi begitu Heechul duduk di kursinya.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Chullie! Sial, aku iri sekali!"

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun jatuh hati padamu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya eoh?"

Protes demi protes keluar dari setiap mulut siswi yang menginterogasi Heechul.

"Hehe, rahasia dong. Yang pasti aku memakai jurus yang sangat jitu!" Heechul hanya terkekeh dan sangat menikmati ekspresi-ekspresi kecewa dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Sementara itu di tempat duduknya, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Dia pun menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana lembutnya Kyuhyun memperlakukan Heechul. Walaupun hatinya terasa sakit, tapi Sungmin lebih senang melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum bahagia.

'_Chullie terlihat sangat ceria sekali hari ini. Syukurlah, ternyata keputusanku tepat. Aku jadi lega.'_

Sungmin teringat akan alasan yang Heechul berikan semalam. Dia hanya bisa merelakan walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri dia sedikit merasa cemburu melihat Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

.

***Flashback On***

.

"Minnie-yaaaa~" Heechul segera memeluk Sungmin begitu dilihatnya Sungmin sudah berada ditempat dimana mereka sudah janjian sebelumnya.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Heechulsambil tersenyum tulus. "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia sekali Chullie. Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?"

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya, dia terlihat menunduk malu. "Sangat lancar Minnie. Aku.. a-aku sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menerimaku saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

'DEG'

"B-benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu Chullie." Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum walau tenggorokannya tercekat, seakan ingin menangis.

"Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu Minnie. Sewaktu di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun bertanya padaku—'Apakah kau Origami Unnie yang dimaksud oleh Hyunyoung?' Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, oleh karena itu aku berbohong dan menjawab 'Iya'. Setelah itu Kyuhyun sangat berubah padaku, dia menjadi sangat ramah dan bahkan mentraktirku secangkir cappucino. Maaf ya aku berbohong, nanti aku traktir deh." Jelas Heechul dengan memasang wajah menggemaskan dan tangan yang ditangkup.

Sungmin semakin merasa dirinya sangat malang. Dia tidak banyak berkomentar saat itu, hanya mendengarkan semua cerita Chullie sambil menahan tangis. _'Asal Chullie bahagia akupun bahagia melihatnya. Ya, itu benar'._

.

***Flashback Off***

.

"Sung-Min-ie~" Heechul menghampiri Sungmin dengan langkah yang dibuat seriang mungkin.

"Nee? Kau bersemangat sekali Chullie." Sungmin terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Hari Minggu ini, Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya akan pergi ke Lotte-theme park. Kau harus ikut ya Minnie!"

Sungmin mematung sebentar dan terlonjak kaget begitu mengerti apa yang Heechul maksud.

"EEHH!"

"Haha, tidak usah sekaget itu Minnie. Tenang saja aku juga ikut kok." Heechul menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah sahabatku. Ditambah ini adalah hadiah dariku untukmu, karena kau sudah membantu menjodohkan aku dengan Kyuhyun. Lagipula, siapa tahu diantara Donghae, Han Geng ataupun Yesung ada yang tertarik padamu. Benar tidak?" Heechul menyenggol perut Sungmin dengan sikutnya, sembari memasang wajah menggoda.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Hari Minggu pukul 10 nanti aku akan menjemputmu, arachi?" putus Heechul sepihak.

.

-Tbc-

.

a/n : hwaa ff macam apa ini? ff ini aku remake dari komik manga yang judulnya He Doesn't Belong To Me. Ada beberapa yang aku rubah sih, tapi tetap gak ngerubah alur cerita aslinya.. ceritanya sangat ringan dan aman dibaca walo sedang berpuasa #promosi XD RnR yaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul

Pair : KYUMIN | slight KyuChul

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt Comfort , Romance

Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to themselves

Summary : Origami merupakan seni tradisional melipat kertas yang popular di Jepang. Kelihaian Sungmin membuat aneka bentuk boneka kertas menarik perhatian anak-anak kecil. Namun, siapa sangka dari origami itu bisa mendekatkan Sungmin dengan idaman hatinya.

Warning : GS, Typo(s), abal etc..

Baca author's note dibawah ya ^^

**ORIGAMI**

**.**

**.**

**© Little Cho (Cho Sun Kyu) ©**

* * *

.

Di sini lah Sungmin sekarang berdiri, di pintu masuk Lotte-theme park, taman ria terbesar yang ada di Seoul. Karena ini adalah hari Minggu, tempat ini sangat ramai, dipadati oleh keluarga kecil yang ingin menghabiskan Minggunya, kumpulan anak-anak muda yang datang bersamaan, ataupun pasangan muda-mudi yang berkencan disini. Sungmin yang bisa berada disini karena paksaan dari Heechul, kini tengah diam menunggu dengan perasaan tegang yang tidak menentu. Entah dia harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun nanti.

'_Ukh! Kenapa cuaca hari ini panas sekali?'_

Sungmin terus meremas jarinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah.

"Ah itu dia! Kyuhyunie! Sebelah sini!" Heechul melambai semangat begitu dilihatnya namja yang begitu dicintainya telah tiba, yang memang sebelumnya sedang mereka tunggu.

"Heechulie!"

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiri dua orang gadis yang sama terpana pada pesonanya. Dia yang saat itu hanya mengenakan t-shirt bermotif strip, rambut coklat caramel sedikit ikalnya dibiarkan menumpuk didepan dan sedikit berantakan, ditambah scraft berwarna senada yang melingkar dengan sempurna dilehernya. Sederhana, tetapi terkesan istimewa. Dia, Cho Kyuhyun mampu menjerat dua gadis yang saat ini sudah ada didepannya.

.

DEG DEG

.

'_Omo! Kyuhyun. Dia tampan sekali hari ini.'_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kagum. Karena ini memang pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun tanpa mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf ya, Heechulie. Kami mendapat sedikit halangan tadi." Jelas Kyuhyun seraya memperkenalkan ketiga temannya yang ikut serta bersamanya kepada Sungmin dan Heechul secara singkat.

"Itu tidak masalah Kyuhyunie, akupun baru saja tiba disini. Kyunie, kau terlihat sangat tampan sekali." Heechul tersipu melihat ketampanan Kyuhyun, yang sekarang ini telah menjadi kekasihnya—sesuatu yang Heechul bahkan hampir tidak mempercayainya.

"Benarkah? Kau pun terlihat cantik. Aku suka pita merahmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian dari _yeoja_nya. Tangannya lembut mengelus kepala Heechul.

Sungmin yang berada di belakang Heechul yang lagi-lagi melihat kemesraan mereka, tersenyum melihat sikap lembut Kyuhyun. Setidaknya, dia berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang baik dan dia bersyukur sahabatnya mendapat lelaki yang baik seperti Kyuhyun.

'_Kau sangat lembut dan perhatian Kyuhyun.'_ Sungmin berbisik dalam hati. _'Tapi.. Tentu saja senyuman lembutmu itu tidak akan pernah kau berikan padaku..'_

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun ke sembarang arah. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahan untuk melihatnya.

"Ah, kau juga disini, Sungmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun yang menyadari ada gadis lain di belakang Heechul segera menyapanya.

"Eh? I-iya, Chullie mengajakku ikut kemari. Ngomong-ngomong salam kenal Kyuhyun-ssi dan semuanya." Sungmin membungkuk hormat sembari memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit kaku.

"Haha, tidak perlu seformal itu Sungmin-ssi. " Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari cara Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, seperti tatapan yang—entahlah terlalu rumit untuk dideskripsikan. "Nah sekarang kita akan mencoba wahana yang mana dulu?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengakrabkan semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba wahana yang sedikit mengguncang adrenalin?" Donghae mengusulkan.

"Jangan! Para yeoja tidak menyukai yang seperti itu. Kurasa kita harus mencoba yang itu terlebih dahulu." Usul Yesung menunjuk pada wahana komedi putar.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau permainan anak kecil." Sanggah Donghae.

"Sudahlah, biarkan para yeoja ini untuk menentukan pilihan mereka." Han Geng yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya memberi saran.

"Hehe, kalian semua lucu sekali." Heechul tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan sahabat dari kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah, kita tentukan sambil berjalan dulu saja, ayo.." Kyuhyun menggiring teman-temannya untuk segera berjalan. "Kau mau naik wahana yang mana, Sungmin-ssi?"

"A-apa? Te-terserah saja—" Sungmin memutar badannya mengindari Kyuhyun, terlalu gugup sehingga ia tidak dapat berbicara seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, Sungmin-ssi. Ahaha.."

.

'_Ba-bagaimana ini? Hanya berjalan disamping Kyuhyun saja, jantungku…' _

Kyuhyun yang saat ini berjalan beriringan ditengah Heechul dan Sungmin, jelas membuat Sungmin bertambah gugup. Walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat berbincang ringan bersama Heechul, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang dia sangat gugupkan saat ini adalah berada dekat disamping Kyuhyun.

.

DEG DEG DEG

.

'_Ternyata dari jarak sedekat ini, aku dapat mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia wangi sekali..'_ Sungmin berjalan menunduk dengan meremas tangannya gugup. Sesekali memejamkan matanya. _'Tenang Sungmin, jangan panik. Kumohon jangan.'_

.

'Syuut'

.

'_Ah tali sepatuku lepas. Aish! Kenapa disaat seperti ini—'_

Sungmin yang hampir terjatuh menginjak tali sepatunya yang lepas, segera berjongkok untuk mengikat kembali tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Eh?"

Namun begitu Sungmin kembali berdiri, dia tidak menemukan Heechul maupun orang-orang yang tadi pergi bersamanya. Yang dia lihat hanya keramaian orang berlalu lalang didepannya, yang sama sekali tidak dia kenali.

"Kemana perginya Chullie?" ditengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini, Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan kekanan dan kekiri dengan gerakan lucu, persis seperti anak kecil yang tersesat.

"Jangan-jangan aku terpisah?" dengan panik Sungmin merogoh kasar tas kecil yang dibawanya dengan tergesa-gesa. " Omo! Karena tadi Chullie mengajaku berangkat dengan terburu-buru, aku jadi lupa membawa ponsel. Ottokhe?"

Sungmin semakin bergerak gelisah karena dia telah terpisah. Sedikit merutuki nasibnya, di tengah keramaian ini tidak adakah diantara salah satu rombongannya yang menyadari bahwa dia tertinggal?

.

ooOOOoo

.

"Fiuh! Kenapa aku bisa sesial ini sih?" Sungmin yang lelah mencari akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada disana. Sungmin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai melihat kesekeliling. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa anak kecil yang dengan riangnya berlari kesana kemari, terlihat sangat bahagia. Setidaknya tawa riang anak-anak kecil itu dapat membuat Sungmin sedikit lebih tenang.

"Waaah, balon punyaku bagus sekali. Umma pasti ikut senang melihatnya! Hehehe.."

Sungmin tersenyum melihat anak perempuan kecil yang hendak berjalan melintasinya. Ditangannya ada sebuah tali yang mengikat balon agar tidak terbang.

'_Lucu sekali anak itu. Dia sepertinya sebaya dengan Hyunyoungie. Haah~ Youngie.. kau sudah sehat kan?'_

Sungmin memandang sendu anak kecil itu, seketika dia jadi merindukan Hyunyoung.

.

Srats!

.

"Ah! Balonkuu!" Anak kecil itu menjerit panik begitu tali balon ditangannya terlepas .

'_Oh tidak! Balonnya!'_ Sungmin pun ikut panik dan segera menghampiri anak itu. Dia mencoba melompat untuk menggapai tali balon yang hendak terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ummaaa.. balonkuuu..huweeee.."

'_Tidak bisa.. Tidak sampai' _Sungmin mencoba melompat lebih tinggi lagi, namun tetap gagal.

Tiba-tiba tanpa Sungmin sadari sebelumnya, terlihat seorang namja berlari dari arah samping menuju ketempatnya. Dia melompat keatas bangku yang tadi Sungmin duduki, dan..

'HUP'

Dengan sekali lompatan, namja itu berhasil menangkap tali balon yang telah terbang.

"EH?"

Namja itu mendarat dengan sempurna. Membuat tatapan semua orang terarah padanya. Bahkan anak kecil tadi pun telah berhenti menangis. Tetapi sepertinya Sungmin mengenali siapa namja itu.

"Hampir saja.." namja itu membalikan badannya dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin, tentu saja dengan balon ditangannya.

'_Kyuhyun!'_

"Waaahhh, hebaaat.." semua orang yang melihat aksi Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memberikan tepuk tangan.

'_Kyuhyun.. dia keren sekali..' _Sungmin ikut terpesona seperti yang lain.

"Hehe, terima kasih. Ini, Sungmin-ssi. Punyamu?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan balon yang ada ditangannya pada Sungmin.

"Eh? Ah, go-gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi.." Sungmin menerima tali balon itu dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

"Ini saengie, balonmu. Untung sekali yah, balonnya bisa ditangkap lagi. Hehe.." Sungmin menyerahkan tali balon pada pemiliknya dengan senyum manis yang tidak lepas dari bibir plump Sungmin.

"Gomapta unnie sudah membantuku.." Anak kecil itu menerima balonnya dengan sangat senang. "Dan juga oppa, terimakasih sudah membantuku." Dia melempar senyum pada Kyuhyun, yang kemudian dibalas dengan belaian sayang Sungmin di kepala anak itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat sikap tulus Sungmin pada anak kecil itu.

"Sudah ya unnie, oppa, aku pergi dulu, annyeong.."

"Hati-hati." Sungmin melambai semangat pada anak kecil tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sangat hebat! Anak itu terlihat sangat senang sekali." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan penuh kagum.

"Ya, untung saja. Aku tidak tega melihatnya karena adikku juga sebaya dengan anak itu. Kau tahu kan? Heechul pasti pernah bercerita padamu." Tanya Kyuhyun.

'DEG'

'_Ah iya, iya. Aku lupa. Kyuhyun menganggap Chullie itu adalah origami unnie. Aku harus mengikuti permainannya.'_

"I-iya, aku tahu kok. Nama adikmu Hyunyoung kan?" Sungmin memang tidak pandai berbohong, tapi kali ini dia sudah berusaha.

"Haha, ne. Senang rasanya kau mengingat nama adikku."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, terlihat menekan beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Yeobseo Heechulie? Aku sudah menemukan Sungmin-ssi... Ah baiklah.. iya aku mengerti..." begitu Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya, barulah Sungmin mengerti keadaannya.

'DEG'

'_Eh? Apakah Kyuhyun… Dia mencariku?'_ Sungmin merasa kaget juga senang ternyata ada yang peduli padanya, dan terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau mau mencariku. Aku memang sangat merepotkan bukan? Seperti anak kecil saja. Maaf." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Samar terlihat rona merah di pipi Sungmin, dia benar-benar merasa malu dan sungkan. Tapi walau Sungmin menunduk seperti itu, Kyuhyun tetap bisa melihat wajah cantik Sungmin yang pipinya kini telah berubah menjadi kemerahan. Sangat imut, menurut Kyuhyun.

Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Sungmin dengan lembut, Kyuhyun mulai tertawa dengan sedikit keras. "Hahaha.. Sudah kubilang tidak perlu sungkan dan formal begitu padaku Sungmin-ssi."

"Ukh, tapi tetap saja.." Yang ditepuk kepalanya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin mencubit pipi chubby nan padat milik Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan tangannya, kalau-kalau dia melakukan sesuatu di luar kendalinya.

"Dan lagi, kau tidak perlu memanggil seformal begitu padaku. Cukup Kyuhyun saja."

"Uh-hum, baiklah.." Sungmin mengangguk lucu. "Kau juga bisa memanggilku Sungmin saja."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu yang ingin sekali dia tanyakan pada namja dihadapannya ini.

"Kyuhyun, sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya akan satu hal.." Sungmin terlihat mulai bisa menguasai kegugupannya saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun

"Ya? Hal apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku? Kita kan tidak pernah satu kelas. Bahkan selama hampir tiga tahun ini kita belum pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa..." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya penuh tanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memang sudah pernah mendengar sebelumnya bahwa Sungmin mempunyai aegyo alami yang tidak dapat ditahan. Tetapi, baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat secara langsung "aegyo"nya itu. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi gelisah sendiri.

"Ehem.." Kyuhyun sedikit meredam rasa gugupnya. "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Lee Sungmin? Putri tunggal dari dokter terkenal Lee Young Woon yang juga merupakan murid teladan di sekolah? Orang-orang disekitarku sering kali membicarakanmu."

Sungmin terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Mwo? Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin sekali bisa akrab denganmu, Min."

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena…" Kyuhyun sengaja menghentikan ucapannya, dia tersenyum misterius ke arah Sungmin yang dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti dari Sungmin. "Naah~ lupakan. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Eh? Ish!" Sungmin mendengus merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa protes. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun?" cicit Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Dengan gemasnya dia mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin. "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Sungmin."

"Ouch.. appo.."

"Ha..ha..ha.."

'DEG'

Sungmin menyentuh kedua pipinya tidak percaya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun yang kini masih tertawa-tawa. Sentuhan tangan itu masih tertinggal dipipinya.

'_K-Kyuhyun menyentuhku..'_

Setelah beberapa saat barulah Kyuhyun berhenti dari tertawanya. "Oh ya, tadi Heechul bilang dia dan yang lainnya sedang mengantri di wahana yang antriannya panjang. Selagi menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan dulu sebentar? Kau mau kan Sungmin?" tawar Kyuhyun.

.

Hening..

.

'_HEEEH?'_

Lagi-lagi Sungmin dikejutkan oleh permintaan Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka akan mendapat banyak kejutan hari ini.

'_Apa? Jalan-jalan berduaan saja dengan Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja? Sepertinya ini semua benar-benar hanya mimpi.'_

Bukannya menjawab ajakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah menatap terbengong dengan tatapan mata kosong ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. Mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Sungmin yang sedang melamun.

"Eh? I-iya Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lagi, memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar adalah salah.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, "Sudahlah Min berhenti memasang muka seperti itu. Dan aku tidak menerima tolakan. Ayo, cepat! Lewat sini." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sementara Sungmin? Diam-diam dia tersenyum simpul, dia sangat senang. Walaupun mati-matian dia berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya karena berjalan disamping Kyuhyun, tapi satu kesimpulan yang dia kirakan sendiri membuatnya tersenyum senang.

'_Berjalan di taman ria berdua bersama Kyuhyun? Kalau begini, rasanya seperti kita sedang berkencan saja. Hihihi..'_

_._

ooOOOoo

_._

Ditengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbincang-bincang ringan, sesekali diselingi oleh tawaan kecil dari Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin.

"Lihat itu Sungmin. Itu area hewan-hewan herbivora, kita bisa masuk dan menyentuhnya loh. Kau suka binatang tidak Min? Mau mencoba masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat suka sekali binatang, terutama yang mungil dan lucu." Jawab Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk."

Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar ketika memasuki area tersebut. Setiap hewan yang berbeda jenis diberi pagar pembatas. Terlihat ada bermacam-macam hewan herbivora disini, mulai dari yang terkecil hingga yang besar. Tapi mata Sungmin terpaku pada kumpulan hewan bertelinga panjang yang terlihat sedang melompat kesana kemari.

"Lihat itu Kyuhyun! Kelinci!" tunjuk Sungmin yang dengan segera berlari ke tempat dimana kelinci itu sedang bermain-main.

"Aigoooo.. lucu sekali kelinci-kelinci ini." Dengan gemasnya Sungmin membelai kepala kelinci bertubuh paling gemuk disitu.

Kyuhyun pun ikut menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikan sebuah wortel pada Sungmin yang dia dapat dari petugas keliling. "Kudengar kelinci menyukai wortel, coba kau berikan padanya Min."

"Ah nee, gomawo." Sungmin menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kyuhyun berjongkok disamping Sungmin, diam memperhatikan indahnya berbagai ekspresi yang Sungmin tunjukkan saat ini.

"Nah tuan kelinci gembul, ayo makan dulu.." Sungmin menyodorkan wortel tersebut tepat di depan mulut si kelinci. Kelinci itu mengendus-endus wortel itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai menggigitinya dengan lahap. "Kyaaa menggemaskan sekali~ Kau lihat hidungnya Kyuhyun? Hidungnya bergerak-gerak lucu~ Makan yang banyak ya tuan kelinci, supaya kau bertambah besar."

"Bukankah tubuh kelinci itu sudah sangat besar, Min?"

"Ha..ha..ha..ha~"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa bersama Sungmin. Dia menangkap satu kelinci berbulu putih dan bersih yang berjalan melompat kearahnya. Diangkatnya tubuh kelinci itu dengan kedua tangannya dan dipandanginya. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya diam dan balik memandang, dengan tidak berhenti menggerak-gerakan hidungnya cepat. Kyuhyun terkikik pelan begitu satu pikiran lucu melintas di kepalanya.

'_Giginya mirip dengan Sungmin..'_

.

.

"Kita akan mencoba apalagi kali ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mengulum sesuatu.

"Terserah kau Kyuhyun, aku hanya mengikuti saja." Dilahapnya gigitan terakhir permen kapas hingga tak bersisa. Sungmin bilang tidak lengkap rasanya bermain ke taman ria jika tanpa memakan permen kapas.

Seketika Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "Aku tahu wahana yang menarik dan cocok untuk hari ini, ikut aku." Dan dengan polosnya Sungmin mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun tanpa tahu kemana tujuan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau masuk ke tempat ini?"

"Eh? MWO..?! ANDWAE!"

Sungmin menjerit ketakutan begitu Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan terlihatlah papan bertuliskan "Rumah Hantu" di atas bangunan yang dibangun sedemikian seramnya yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang.

"Kenapa? Mumpung tempatnya lagi sepi nih, pasti seru sekali." Kyuhyun tertawa tertahan melihat Sungmin yang mengkeret ketakutan.

"Bukan seru, tapi seram! Tidak, aku tidak mau Kyuhyun.." Sungmin merengek lucu pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak jahil. "Ayolah Min, hanya sebentar saja kok. Ini kan masih siang tidak perlu takut. Malah mungkin hantunya terlihat lebih "cute". Iya kan?"

"Shireoyeo.. Kita cari tempat yang lain saja ya? Ayo pergi dari sini." Tanpa mau berdebat lagi, Sungmin pergi dengan meringis menjauhi tempat yang sangat angker menurutnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa-tawa puas dibelakang sana.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, orang-orang disekitar yang melihat perdebatan lucu itu hanya ikut tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keduanya. _'Dasar pasangan muda.'_ Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran mereka.

.

ooOOOoo

.

'_Ini bohongan kan? Pasti ini hanya mimpi! Benar-benar tidak kusangka dan tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya, bisa berbagi tawa bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun ini hanya mimpi tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur. Aku senang sekali. Tapi bagaimana ini? Aku takut… tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh semakin jatuh padanya..'_

"Heechul dan lainnya kemana? Kenapa mereka tidak ada disini?" tanya Sungmin setelah mereka sampai ditempat dimana seharusnya mereka bertemu dengan Heechul dan yang lainnya. Sungmin sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun, tidak secanggung saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Entahlah tapi aku sudah meminta mereka untuk kembali kesini. Ouch..!"terdengar Kyuhyun mengaduh kecil dan memeriksa jarinya.

Sungmin yang terheran dengan keadaan Kyuhyun segera menoleh kesampingnya dan bertanya. "Kau kenapa Kyu?"

"Tadi aku luka digigit oleh kelinci." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sembari memainkan setetes darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya.

"Mwo? Itu bahaya kan? Jangan memainkan lukamu seperti itu, Kyu..!" panik Sungmin.

"Tenang saja Mingie, luka sekecil ini dijilat juga pasti sembuh kok. Hahaha.." ujar Kyuhyun enteng, perlahan mendekatkan luka dijarinya ke mulutnya.

Tapi Sungmin lebih gesit, dengan sigap dia menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan luka itu dari mulutnya. "Apa-apaan kau Kyu? Jangan dijilat! Nanti bisa infeksi, kau tahu!" wajah Sungmin berubah semakin khawatir melihat sikap enteng Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan sikap Sungmin. Apalagi tadi Sungmin menyentuh tangannya, membuatnya diam mematung dan hanya diam memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Luka sekecil apapun tidak boleh dianggap remeh, Kyu. Tunggu sebentar, aku punya plester di tasku. Plester... plester.." Sungmin sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tas kecilnya untuk mencari plester, tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata dihadapannya yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan intens.

Tiba-tiba..

.

'PLUK'

.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, saat merogoh tas ada sesuatu yang terjatuh keluar dari dalamnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu merasa tertarik, dia menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh tadi.

"Chaa.. ini dia Kyuhyun plesterny—eh?" perkataan Sungmin terpotong oleh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berucap.

"Sungmin-ah, ada yang terjatuh dari dalam tasmu."

Begitu Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dengan sesuatu tersebut ditangannya, Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut dengan benda tersebut.

.

'DEG'

.

"Inikan—" Kyuhyun sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ditangannya kini terdapat sebuah origami kepala kucing yang terbentuk sangat rapi. Kyuhyun menggenggam origami itu kuat.

'_Omo! Origamiku! Bagaimana origami itu bisa ada didalam tasku?! Sepertinya aku tidak sengaja memasukkannya kedalam tas. Omo! Bagaimana ini?'_

"I-itu.. itu adalah origami ya-yang Heechul ajarkan padaku. Kau tahu kan Kyu kalau Heechul itu pandai sekali membuat origami, d-dan aku tertarik untuk mempelajarinya." Sungmin menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. Walaupun itu tidak berhasil karena Sungmin memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Sungmin-ah. Kamu, tidak berbohong kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang berbeda, sedikit bernada dingin.

.

ooOOOoo

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, di kejauhan terlihat Heechul dan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai menaiki salah satu wahana. Heechul kini terlihat sudah semakin akrab dengan teman-teman Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, itu Kyuhyun! Dia sudah berada disana bersama Sungmin." Ujar Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana, sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kita terlalu lama." Heechul mengusulkan.

"Baiklah."

.

ooOOOoo

.

"Kamu.. tidak berbohongkan?"

'DEG'

"Saat bersamamu tadi, aku terus terpikirkan tentang dirimu, Sungmin-ah."

'DEG'

"Sikapmu yang ramah dan menyenangkan, sikap gugupmu.."

'DEG'

"Perhatianmu pada anak kecil, kesukaanmu pada binatang, ketakutanmu akan hal-hal seram.."

'DEG'

"Dan juga, kebaikan hatimu.."

'DEG DEG'

"Semakin lama aku bersamamu, aku semakin merasa yakin bahwa.. kau lah "origami unnie" yang sering diceritakan oleh Hyunyoung, adikku. Benar bukan? Apa yang aku katakan benar, kan?"

'DEG DEG DEG'

"Semua yang Hyunyoung ceritakan benar-benar sama persis seperti semua sifatmu itu. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku temukan dalam diri Heechul. Pantas saja aku merasa curiga, pantas saja aku merasa.. ada yang aneh dari cerita Hyunyoung tentang "origami unnie"nya jika dibandingkan dengan Heechul."

'DEG DEG DEG'

"Kenapa Heechul membohongiku? Kenapa kau membohongiku Sungmin? Kenapa kalian bersandiwara dan membohongiku? Apa kau sedang berusaha membodohiku? Kenapa Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, air mata sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Tidak ada satupun kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Semua kata-kata itu seakan menolak untuk dikeluarkan. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

.

ooOOOoo

.

Sungmin POV

"Kamu.. tidak berbohongkan?"

'_Ba-bagaimana ini? Apakah Kyuhyun curiga? Tidak, mungkin saja dia ingin berkata hal lain.'_

"Saat bersamamu tadi, aku terus terpikirkan tentang dirimu, Sungmin-ah."

'_Be-benarkah? Tapi apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun?'_

"Sikapmu yang ramah dan menyenangkan, sikap gugupmu.."

'_Benarkah aku menyenangkan?'_

"Perhatianmu pada anak kecil, kesukaanmu pada binatang, ketakutanmu akan hal-hal seram.."

'_A-apakah ada yang salah dengan hal itu?'_

"Dan juga, kebaikan hatimu.."

'_DEG DEG'_

"Semakin lama aku bersamamu, aku semakin merasa yakin bahwa.. kau lah "origami unnie" yang sering diceritakan oleh Hyunyoung, adikku. Benar bukan? Apa yang aku katakan benar, kan?"

'_Ya Tuhan.. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mengetahuinya? Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya?'_

"Semua yang Hyunyoung ceritakan benar-benar sama persis seperti semua sifatmu itu. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku temukan dalam diri Heechul. Pantas saja aku merasa curiga, pantas saja aku merasa.. ada yang aneh dari cerita Hyunyoung tentang "origami unnie"nya jika dibandingkan dengan Heechul."

'_Hiks.. aku ingin menangis, sungguh ingin menangis. Iya, kau benar Kyuhyun. Akulah origami unnie yang Youngie ceritakan. Akulah yang selalu merawat adikmu, menyayangi adikmu. Akulah yang tidak tahu kau adalah kakak dari Hyungyoung. Akulah yang selalu menyukaimu.'_

"Kenapa Heechul membohongiku? Kenapa kau membohongiku Sungmin? Kenapa kalian bersandiwara dan membohongiku? Apa kau sedang berusaha membodohiku? Kenapa Sungmin?"

'_Tidak! Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu Kyuhyun. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Sungguh. Aku menyukaimu.. tapi aku tidak boleh… Aish! Ayo katakan sesuatu Sungmin bodoh, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Hiks..'_

Sungmin POV End

.

ooOOOoo

.

"MIANHAE!"

"Heechulie?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

Heechul yang sebelumnya sudah mencuri dengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, segera menampakkan diri dan angkat bicara. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Sungmin dan cintanya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae—" Heechul mulai tersengguk, dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah menyesal dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku.. Mian aku memang telah membohongimu Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak bersalah, akulah yang salah. Aku berbohong padamu dan mengaku bahwa akulah origami unnie, dan aku memohon pada Sungmin untuk merahasiakan kejadian yang sebenarnya padamu. Tapi kau harus tahu alasan kenapa aku tega membohongimu, itu karena aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kyuhyun. Perasaanku ini sangat tulus. Dan saat aku melihat ada satu kesempatan berada tepat didepan mataku, tanpa sadar aku malah memanfaatkannya, walaupun aku tahu aku salah karena aku telah berbohong. Aku hanya ingin kau benar-benar melihatku, aku menyukaimu Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhae. Hikss.. hikss.."

Heechul mengakhiri pengakuan panjangnya. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya, dan menangis tersedu-sedu disana.

"Jadi begitu ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu menghampiri Heechul yang menangis tersedu. "Sudah, berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak marah, aku hanya merasa kecewa. Tapi setelah tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, aku sangat merasa lega. Tidak apa walaupun telat, aku senang kau mau jujur." Kyuhyun menenangkan Heechul yang sedang menangis, dia mengusap lembut bahu Heechul yang bergetar. Walau bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun tidak akan tega membiarkan seorang gadis menangis hebat dihadapannya.

'_Kau dengan beraninya mengakui kejadian yang sebenarnya Chullie. Kau memang hebat, dibandingkan dengan aku yang pengecut.. Aku semakin yakin kau memang benar-benar tulus menyukai Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku, aku sempat mempunyai pikiran jelek tentangmu. Aku sahabat yang buruk, maafkan aku Chullie. Hiks..'_ Sungmin mendesah dalam hati.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indah Sungmin. Semua ini salah, tidak seharusnya dia melibatkan perasaan. Jika dia tidak jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Kyuhyun, mungkin rasanya tidak akan semenyesakkan dan sesakit ini.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Kenapa kau menangis Heechul?"

Donghae, Yesung dan Han Geng yang datang belakangan saling melempar pertanyaan begitu dilihatnya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres antara Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Ah—" Sungmin segera tersadar dengan situasi dimana mereka berada sekarang. Dia mengusap air matanya kasar sehingga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari. "Oh, maaf Kyuhyun-ssi tampaknya aku harus segera pulang. Mianhae Chullie aku harus segera pulang sekarang karena aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan. Oh ya, ini plesternya Kyuhyun-ssi, jangan lupa untuk kau pakai." Sungmin menyerahkan plester ke tangan Kyuhyun, dan berpamitan singkat dengan Heechul.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun maupun Heechul heran dengan sikap Sungmin.

"Senang dengan bisa berkenalan dengan kalian Donghae-ssi, Yseung-ssi dan Han Geng-ssi. Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru untuk pulang." Sungmin membungkuk dan tersenyum singkat lalu segera berlari.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dan bertanya dari ketiga namja yang baru disapanya. Dia terus berlari dan tidak ingin menoleh kebelakang. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan adalah cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Dia merasa sesak, dia ingin menangis dengan lepas.

'_Chullie-ah, mianhae. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang saat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa akulah "origami unnie". Padahal aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Karena, walau kejadian yangsebenarnya telah terungkap pun, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kyuhyun, tetap adalah kekasihmu. Hiks..'_ Sungmin terus berlari tidak peduli dengan air matanya yang turun semakin deras.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Bahkan panggilan Kyuhyun pun tidak Sungmin hiraukan.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Melihat Sungmin yang sudah berlari menjauh, ingin sekali dia mengejarnya. Tapi dia tidak yakin apakah hal itu benar? Kyuhyun terus menatap kepergian Sungmin hingga sosoknya telah hilang ditelan kerumunan orang. Diremasnya kuat origami yang masih ada di genggaman tangan kirinya, seolah menyiratkan suatu maksud.

Heecul sendiri bukannya tidak peka, diapun memandang kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu. Tapi berdiri disamping belakang Kyuhyun seperti ini membuatnya teringat akan bagaimana cara Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Heechul tahu pasti hanya dengan melihat dari tatapan Sungmin itu, dia tahu bahwa Sungmin juga menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia pun sama bimbangnya seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hanya saja sepertinya dia memilih menjadi seseorang yang seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

'Gyuts'

.

Heechul memegang lengan Kyuhyun kuat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Seiring dengan pemikirannya, tatapan Heechul berubah dari sendu menjadi semakin tajam dan penuh kekesalan yang mengarah kedepan. Dan disaat itu, ketika semua orang tidak sedang memperhatikannya, sesuatu dalam diri Heechul telah berubah. Sesuatu yang berubah dalam sekejap.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

a/n : chapt 2 update.. chapt yg ini agak lbh panjang ya? hoho ff ini gak akan lama-lama kyknnya 1 ato 2 chapt lagi udah end.. hmmm.. mnurutku chullie gak jahat kok.. dia cuma mencoba mempertahankan orang yg dicintainya dengan caranya sendiri.. wkokokok #gubrak XD mkasih bwat smua yg udh review ya.. ^^

.

**.**

* * *

**isOlive89 **: hoho sungmin yang polos dan chullie yang 'pintar' emang cocok xD hmm, kyuchul putus gak yaaa?

**Kim Ae Rin** : sebenernya aku jg pengan bgt bikin part kyu cemburu…. tp kayaknya disini hae, yesung sama gege cuma muncul slight doang.. ^^v hho makasih udh suka

**Kyumin Town** : kenapa ya? Mungkin takdir(?) o.o

**gienoona88** : maaf.. sepertinya sungmin blm bisa berenti nangis T_T

**parkhyun** : sungmin emang terlalu baik, dia ampe gk mau ngakuin perasaannya sama chulie

**keyla HB malik** : sprtnya emg trlalu cepet y?, kayaknya aku emg harus bisa lbh ngembangin suatu cerita jd lbh luas lg.. makasih.. (:

**abilhikmah** : kyumin pasti berakhir bersama aku gk mau bkin kyumin broken hehe

**nova137** : iya tadinya jg pgn aku bikin oneshoot tapi ternyata ckup pnjang, jadinya mungkin ini three shoot XD sebenernya udah ada yeoja yg kyuhyun suka sblum yeoja origami itu loh x)

**Sung Yongmi1307** : sungmin nanti psti ktmu ama youngie (:

**fhsky1371** : iyaa, karna kyuhyun tuh diceritakan sbage pangeran skolah (preet XD) jd iya bnyak yg suka sama kyu, trmasuk chullie..

**beMINe** : kyknya sungmin msih harus mengalah sbntar lagi T_T


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul

Pair : KYUMIN | slight KyuChul

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt Comfort , Romance

Disclaimer : The characters inside are belong to themselves

Summary : Origami merupakan seni tradisional melipat kertas yang popular di Jepang. Kelihaian Sungmin membuat aneka bentuk boneka kertas menarik perhatian anak-anak kecil. Namun, siapa sangka dari origami itu bisa mendekatkan Sungmin dengan idaman hatinya.

Warning : GS, Typo(s), abal etc..

Baca author's note dibawah ya ^^

**ORIGAMI**

**.**

**.**

**© Little Cho (Cho Sun Kyu) ©**

* * *

.

ooOOOoo

.

Sungmin POV

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu di taman ria kemarin, entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan itu ternyata benar adanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini pula aku tidak bertegur sapa dengan Chullie—walaupun kami satu kelas.

Chullie juga sekarang jarang berada di kelas. Dia lebih menyibukkan diri bersama kekasihnya. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, dia lebih memilih berkunjung ke kelas Kyuhyun dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, hanya saja kenapa aku merasa Chullie seperti menjauhiku? Bahkan teleponku tidak dia jawab. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Apakah dia marah padaku?

Akupun bukannya tidak mau menyapa Chullie, hanya saja sekarang ini Chullie selalu berduaan dengan Kyuhyun, membuatku merasa tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Chullie seperti biasa.

Ditambah lagi, semenjak pengakuan di taman ria itu membuatku enggan untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa senang, aku pikir aku dan Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa berteman, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

.

'Treng'

.

Ah, tak terasa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Tapi aku tidak punya selera untuk keluar kelas. Kuputuskan saja untuk memakan bekal makan yang kubawa dari rumah.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar teman-teman sekelasku ribut membicarakan sesuatu.

"Si Kim Heechul itu, sekarang dia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!"

"Lihat itu tingkahnya! Menjengkelkan sekali!"

"Dia selalu nempel sama Kyuhyun terus kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi! Memangnya siapa dia? Babysitter nya?"

"Ung! Dan dia juga selalu menggandeng atau bergelayut manja pada Kyuhyun! Isshhh! Aku sebaaal!"

"Awalnya aku hanya merasa iri dan sudah mencoba untuk merelakan Kyuhyun bersama yeoja pilihannya. Tapi semakin hari, Kim Heechul itu malah semakin berulah."

"Dia seolah ingin pamer pada kita bahwa dia telah mendapatkan maskot sekolah. Sikap macam apa itu?"

"Aku heran, apa Kyuhyun tidak merasa risih?"

"Iya,dia tidak cocok untuk Kyuhyun."

Aku mendengar komentar teman-teman sekelas yang saling sahut menyahut. Teman-teman, Chullie tidak seperti yang kalian kira! Huh, aku ingin sekali menyela ucapan mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat aku tidak punya keberanian untuk itu. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidahku.

Ah iya benar juga, aku baru sadar. Ternyata Chullie bukan hanya menjauhiku saja, tapi dia juga menjauhi semua teman sekelas.

Karena penasaran aku mencoba melihat ke arah yang menjadi objek pandang teman-temanku. Di luar sana, tepat di depan pintu kelasku, aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Chullie sedang bersenda gurau. Heechul memang manja sekali pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi aneh, kenapa aku merasa Kyuhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat menanggapi gurauan Chullie? Tidak seperti biasanya. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja?

Tepat pada saat itu, Kyuhyun melihat kearahku. Pandangan mata kami bertemu. Omo! Tidak boleh!

'Sret'

Segera kupalingkan kembali mukaku. Mengagetkan! Hampir saja aku tersedak nasi yang belum kukunyah sempurna.

Aku kembali menyuapkan bekal makanku dengan tenang, seolah tidak ingin peduli pada keributan yang tengah terjadi disekitarku, seolah tidak ingin peduli jika saja tatapan mata orang itu masih terarah padaku.

'_Berhentilah berdetak dengan kencang jantung bodoh! Tidak boleh. Aku harus melupakan Kyuhyun.'_

.

Sungmin POV end

.

ooOOOoo

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Heechul yang berniat pulang pun menghampiri lokernya terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti sepatunya.

Sekolah ini mempunyai aturan unik. Sekolah ini telah menyediakan dua model sepatu khusus yang dibuat sama persis untuk semua siswa dan siswinya. Dan para murid diwajibkan memakai sepatu tersebut hanya ketika mereka sudah memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Oleh karena itu, setelah mereka sampai dan sebelum pulang sekolah, para murid selalu menghampiri loker mereka masing-masing terlebih dahulu untuk mengganti sepatu mereka.

Namun Heechul terkejut ketika dia mendapati lokernya kosong. Kemana perginya sepatunya? Heechul tertunduk di depan lokernya yang kosong. Dia mempunyai firasat tentang ini, dia khawatir kalau ternyata dugaannya itu benar.

"Ada apa Chullie? Apa ada masalah?"

'_Ah...'_

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Heechul menyapanya. Heechul tersentak kaget, namun segera mengatur kembali nada suaranya menjadi seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada masalah.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Heechul menjawab datar, terlalu datar sebenarnya.

Dengan segera Heechul menutup pintu lokernya. Dan berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, sang pemilik suara.

Tapi terlambat. Sekilas tadi Sungmin melihat loker Heechul kosong. Lalu Sungmin melihat ke arah kaki Heechul. Bahkan Heechul belum mengganti sepatunya—dia masih menggunakan sepatu wajib sekolah.

"Jangan-jangan sepatumu hilang…" Sungmin berbisik lirih.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat kembali akan komentar-komentar penuh kekesalan yang dilontarkan oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Omo! Pasti ada fansnya Kyuhyun yang iri padamu Chullie! Tadi aku dengar mereka banyak yang membicarakanmu. Mungkin saja sepatumu ini disembunyikan oleh mereka. Ayo kita cari—" perkataan Sungmin yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran itu terpotong oleh gertakan Heecul.

"Jangan ikut campur!"

Heechul balas berteriak pada Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin, dia diam mematung mendengar Heechul berteriak padanya. Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Selama mereka berteman, belum pernah Heechul membentaknya seperti ini.

"Jangan berpura-pura seakan kau peduli. Bukankah kau sendiri juga iri, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Heechul mendesis tajam. Wajahnya memerah, matanya pun terlihat basah oleh air mata. Heechul menatap dalam pada mata Sungmin, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk antara sedih, kecewa dan marah.

'_Eh?'_

Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti kenapa Heechul bisa semarah ini padanya.

"Aku tahu. Sebenarnya kau… kau juga menyukai Kyuhyun kan? Kau menyukai Kyuhyun makanya kau juga pasti iri padaku kan?" Heechul menahan gertakan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

'DEG'

"Chu-Chullie, sebenarnya soal itu…"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Sungmin terpotong.

"Bukankah waktu itu kau sudah menyemangatiku? Bukankah kau sangat mendukungku? Bukankah kau bilang kau pun senang melihatku bahagia? Makanya aku tidak mundur! Makanya aku tidak pernah menyerah soal Kyuhyun! Makanya aku merasa senang karena kau mendukungku…"

'DEG DEG'

"Aniya—"

"Tidak pernah sekalipun kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau menyukai Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah Sungmin. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang perasaanmu? Mungkin kalau saat itu kau mau mengaku padaku, aku pun pasti akan peduli tentang perasaanmu…"

'_Chullie…'_ Sungmin bisa melihatnya, kilatan mata Heechul yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Tapi kenapa malah disaat seperti ini? Disaat aku benar-benar sudah jatuh pada Kyuhyun, disaat aku sudah sangat mencintainya, baru aku tahu tentang kebenaran perasaanmu? Lalu setelah ini, setelah Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa kau adalah origami unnie yang sesungguhnya, kau akan merebut Kyuhyun dariku, begitu?!" genangan air mata Heechul semakin menumpuk.

"Kupikir kau adalah sahabatku Sungmin. Tapi ternyata tidak…" Heechul terisak pelan.

"Chullie, kumohon jangan berpikir seperti itu.." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemas, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas penjelasan panjang Heechul.

"Pembohong… Sungmin kau pembohong… kau pembohong! Hiks.."

Tumpah sudah air matanya. Heechul berteriak tepat pada Sungmin. Lalu dia pergi berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang tertegun kaku. Beruntung keadaan loker saat itu sedang sepi, sehingga perdebatan mereka tidak mengundang perhatian orang.

"Chullie!"

Sungmin berteriak memanggil Heechul. Dia sungguh tidak mempercayai ini. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan agar isakan tangis itu tidak lolos dari mulutnya. Sungmin merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit.

'_Bukan, bukan begitu.. aku tidak berbohong, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong Chullie-ah. Hiks..'_

.

ooOOOoo

.

'Srek Srek'

Keadaan sekolah semakin sepi. Karena sebagian murid sudah pulang meninggalkan sekolah dari beberapa jam lalu.

Tapi, di taman belakang sekolah ini, tepatnya di antara semak belukar, terlihat seorang siswi masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Dia memeriksa setiap sudut taman itu, hingga ke semak-semak, sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

'_Kenapa ini terjadi? Aku tidak menginginkan ini, sungguh..'_

Siswi itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Di tengah kesibukannya itu, isak tangis terkadang lolos dari mulutnya. Sesekali pula dia mengusap air matanya yang mengalir membasahi pipi chubby nya dengan punggung tangannya yang terlihat kotor oleh tanah. Di bawah pohon rindang ini, Sungmin tidak berhenti mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya telah hilang.

'_Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa harus terjadi padaku? Aku tidak mau bermusuhan dengan Chullie. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku Chullie. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa persahabatan kita jadi seperti ini? hiks..'_

"Sungmin-ah?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari arah belakang yang menyapa Sungmin.

'DEG'

Tanpa membalikan badan pun, Sungmin kenal betul siapa pemilik suara merdu ini.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja yang menjadi sumber keributan antara Sungmin dan Heechul tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Kyuhyun heran melihat Sungmin berada di taman belakang sekolah yang sudah sepi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin hanya diam tidak memberi respon.

"Apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu? Apa ada barangmu yang hilang? Kubantu carikan ya?" Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuan pada Sungmin.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sungmin mengusap air matanya kasar. "Tidak perlu! Lagipula, hanya barang sepele, bisa aku carikan sendiri." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan ketus. Tetap membelakangi Kyuhyun, tanpa sekalipun dia membalikan tubuhnya, untuk sekedar menyapa Kyuhyun secara formal.

"Oh.. b-begitu ya.." Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dengan sikap Sungmin yang terkesan dingin. Itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Kyuhyun hanya tidak tahu, sebenarnya Sungmin sedang berusaha keras untuk meredam detak jantungnya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya erat, begitu juga menjaga suaranya agar tidak terkesan bahwa dia sedang sama gugupnya.

"A-aku… sebenarnya sejak tadi aku berusaha mencari waktu untuk bisa berbicara denganmu, beruntung aku bisa menemukanmu disini. Sebenarnya aku ada satu permintaan padamu Sungmin..." Kyuhyun sedikit memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Dia bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Bisakah kau membuatkan origami lagi untuk Hyunyoung?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget begitu nama Hyunyoung keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Nama yang sudah sangat lama dia rindukan.

"Soalnya setelah aku memberitahukan Hyunyoung bahwa origami unnie-nya satu sekolah denganku, dia jadi terus-terusan merengek padaku untuk bertemu denganmu. Dia bilang dia merindukanmu. Tapi yang membuatku bingung, aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengiyakan keinginan Hyunyoung untuk bisa bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun mencoba mengutarakan permintaannya dengan nada yang ramah. Dia hanya tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Sungmin kembali kaku.

'DEG'

Air mata Sungmin menggenang di sudut matanya. Pandangannya menjadi sedikit buram oleh kumpulan air matanya. Dia juga sangat merindukan Hyunyoung. Tapi…

"Iya. boleh saja…" diluar dugaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun semakin heran dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sungmin seperti ini? Dia memandangi punggung Sungmin dengan penuh tanya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka sesaat, sampai akhirnya suara datar Sungmin memecah kesunyian itu.

"Aku bisa saja membuatkan berapapun origami yang adikmu mau. Tapi kalau untuk menemuinya… maaf aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa." Sungmin berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar menahan tangis.

Bohong! Bukan itu kalimat yang ingin Sungmin ucapkan. Bagaimana kabar Hyunyoung? Apakah dia sudah sehat? Apakah dia sudah bisa kembali bermain dengan ceria? Apakah dia sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah?

Dan sederet pertanyaan lain, itulah yang ingin Sungmin tanyakan pada Kyuhyun. Tetapi mulutnya berkata lain. Sungmin sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Apa dia sekarang sudah menjadi jahat?

"Ah… tentu saja. Aku mengerti kalau kau pasti sangat sibuk. Maaf, ini hanya permintaan konyol dari seorang anak kecil saja. Memang terdengar merepotkan. Aku hanya merasa tidak tahan mendengar rengekan adikku, karena aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan, terima kasih sekali kau mau membuatkan origami lagi untuk Hyunyoung. Hanya dengan begitu juga dia pasti sudah merasa senang."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kecewa atas jawaban Sungmin, tapi dia tidak mau berburuk sangka, mungkin saja Sungmin memang sedang benar-benar sibuk.

'Kriing'

Tak lama terdengar bunyi ponsel Kyuhyun berdering, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun segera menekan tombol _'answer'_ dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Yeobseo, Heechulie? Oh kau sudah berada disana? Iya… maaf membuatmu menunggu, aku akan segera kesana… nee.."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraanya di telepon. Dia memandang Sungmin sedih yang masih enggan menatapnya. Mungkin Sungmin sedang tidak ingin diganggu, sebaiknya dia segera pergi.

"Baiklah, Heechul sudah menungguku. Aku pergi dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat pulang Min, sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Annyeong…"

"Nee." Lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik perlahan, hendak melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu. Apakah hanya akan seperti ini? Berakhir begini saja?

Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Dipandanginya punggung Sungmin lekat. Surai hitam panjangnya yang tergerai indah itu, sedikit terbawa hembusan angin kecil yang melewati mereka, sehingga membuatnya melambai dengan lembut.

Tidak! ini tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini saja. Setidaknya Kyuhyun harus tahu alasan apa yang telah membuat yeoja imut ini bersikap ketus padanya. Atau setidaknya, Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin mengetahui sedikit tentang perasaannya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Kyuhyun manghampiri Sungmin dengan pasti. Dia berdiri persis di belakang Sungmin. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa mengirup wangi khas Sungmin yang terbawa hembusan angin. Dia sangat menyukai baunya.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di belakangnya, dia berpikir Kyuhyun sudah akan pergi tadi.

"Aku… selalu ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kau tahu? Sebelumnya adikku tidak pernah mau dioperasi. Padahal dia selalu mengeluh sakit, tapi dia tidak pernah berani menghadapi meja operasi, dia selalu berkata bahwa dia takut dan tidak berani, walau kami—aku dan kedua orangtuaku sudah membujuknya. Waktu aku tahu adikku kembali masuk ke rumah sakit, aku sangat khawatir, ternyata penyakitnya semakin bertambah parah…"

Walau tidak ada tanggapan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "…tapi, beruntung dia masuk ke rumah sakit St. Mary, beruntung dia bertemu dengan "origami unnie", beruntung dia bertemu denganmu. Adikku jadi berani menjalani operasi berkat kau, Min. Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Hyunyoung tentang origami _unnie_-nya, aku jadi kagum dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan sosok origami unnie yang diceritakan oleh Hyunyoung. _Jeongmal gomawo_."

Perlahan air mata jatuh di kedua pipi Sungmin. Tapi tidak ada isak tangis yang keluar.

"Tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Sungmin-ah, aku…" Kyuhyun menarik napas sejenak, "sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Sungmin…"

'DEG'

'_Anio.. andwae! Jaebal..'_Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Aku menyukaimu, jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan adikku." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin lembut, "Sikapmu yang lucu dan ramah, kau telah berhasil mencuri perhatianku. Itulah kenapa aku ingin bisa akrab denganmu. Apalagi setelah kenyataan yang aku tahu bahwa "origami unnie" yang sebenarnya ternyata adalah yeoja yang selama ini kukagumi. Aku semakin menemukan bahwa perasaaku ini tidak salah, aku menyukai orang yang tepat."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyentuh kedua bahu Sungmin, menyampaikan bahwa perasaannya tidak main-main. Tapi ia urungkan, ia tidak ingin berbuat ceroboh.

"Aku senang kalau seandainya kita mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Maaf, seharusnya aku mengetahui ini lebih awal, karena kecerobohanku aku salah mengira bahwa…"

"Cukup!" Sungmin memotong penjelasan panjang Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar. "Cukup, jangan kau teruskan lagi Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia sendiri bingung mengapa Sungmin bisa berubah seperti ini?

"Kau jangan menilai orang berlebihan seperti itu. Jangan berpikir seakan kau tahu tentang diriku, aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Tentang adikmu itu, tentu saja aku harus berbuat seperti itu, menyemangati setiap pasien agar mau berjuang untuk sembuh. Karena setiap hari libur aku selalu disana, membantu appaku. Itu memang pekerjaanku, aku melakukannya bukan hanya kepada adikmu saja tapi pada semua pasien. Tapi aku senang mendengar adikmu sudah sembuh, itu tandanya aku berguna kan?"

Masih tetap pada posisinya, Sungmin menjelaskan kata demi kata dengan begitu jelas.

"Bukan begitu Sungm—"

"Dan tentang perasaanmu. Terimakasih kau sudah mau jujur, walau itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Sungmin berujar pelan.

"Sungmin, aku sungguh—"

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Dia harus bertahan sebentar lagi, dia harus bisa melakukannya.

"Aku akui aku memang mengagumimu Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi itu karena kau mempunyai segudang bakat, dan itu bukan berarti bahwa aku menyukaimu dalam artian mempunyai perasaan khusus. Kumohon enyahkan pikiranmu bila kau berpendapat bahwa aku juga menyukaimu."

"Sungmin-ah.."

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mengijinkan Chullie untuk mengakui bahwa dia adalah origami unnie? Karena aku merasa itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting. Jadi kumohon jangan salah paham terhadapku. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tidak sedikitpun." Sungmin menahan napasnya sesaat. Sudah ia katakan. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang.

"Oh. Jadi… begitukah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Tidak menyangka perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam hanya berbalas kekecewaan.

Hening. Keduanya tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa lagi. Angin berhembus pelan, membuat daun-daun beranting lemah berjatuhan, ikut terbawa arah angin. Di bawah pohon rindang ini, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama menyelami perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin merasa dirinya kalah. Air mata yang telah mengering itu kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Kau sudah mempunyai Chullie sekarang. Dia adalah orang yang tepat untukmu Kyuhyun." Sungmin berbisik lemah dan sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Memecah kebisuan diantara keduanya.

'_Ah!' _Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan.

Dapat! Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menangkap maksud dari semua kata-kata tajam Sungmin. Jadi ini semua karena Heechul? Semoga prediksinya tidak salah.

"Asal kau tahu Sungmin, aku tidak pernah salah dalam menilai orang…" Kyuhyun berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau kau mempunyai masalah, kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati dan pikiranmu, sebaiknya kau berterus terang tentang itu. Tidak perlu bersikap menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu. Karena sekeras apapun kau menyela aku tetap menyukaimu, dan aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang seperti ini. Karena aku tahu dengan pasti apa alasan yang membuatku menyukaimu. " lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Masalah Heechul, itu semua memang karena kesalahanku…"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya kesal. _'Bodoh! Dasar namja keras kepala! Benar-benar bodoh! Berhentilah Kyuhyun. Hiks..'_

"Aku sudah mengerti sekarang, terima kasih Sungmin. Aku pergi dulu."

Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil sebelum pergi—walau dia tahu Sungmin tidak akan mungkin melihatnya. Kali ini dia pergi tanpa ragu. Menjauh meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri.

Sungmin berbalik perlahan. Menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Isak tangis itu sekarang telah lolos. Sungmin menepuk pelan dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

'_Suka.. aku juga begitu Kyuhyun. Aku juga sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum kau menyukaiku. Ukh..'_

Perlahan Sungmin berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya. Dia merasa tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

"Uhh.. hiks.." Sungmin terus menangis menumpahkan segala sesak yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

'_Kyuhyun.. sejak dulu aku sangat suka padamu. Tapi mengertilah. Hiks.. Kau sungguh bodoh Kyu!'_

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Dia memukul-mukul tanah yang menjadi pijakannya dengan kesal. Sungmin merasa sangat kesal, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia sangat kesal. Dua orang itu—Heechul dan Kyuhyun, satu per satu mereka datang dan membeberkan perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya pada Sungmin tanpa ampun. Mereka egois. Tidakkah terpikirkan oleh mereka bagaimana perasaan Sungmin?

Haruskah ia kehilangan keduanya? Sahabatnya, dan cintanya?

.

ooOOOoo

.

'_Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, sungguh. Banyak orang yang terluka karena diriku. Lebih baik aku yang merasa sakit, biarkan aku seorang saja. Semoga Kyuhyun serta semuanya bisa selalu tersenyum setelah semua ini. Semoga semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala.'_

.

ooOOOoo

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, seperti biasa Heechul bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang baru datang berjalan bergandengan tangan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Perbincangan ringan menemani mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah untuk pergi ke loker mereka masing-masing terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya Heechul tidak yakin ingin pergi ke loker. Karena dia sudah memakai sepatu wajib sekolah, tidak perlu mengganti sepatu lagi. Sepatu miliknya tidak bisa ia temukan kemarin.

Namun begitu Heechul membuka lokernya, dia terkejut melihat ada sesuatu di dalam sana. Sepatu miliknya yang kemarin hilang, kini kembali berada di dalam lokernya. Tapi sepatu itu dalam keadaan kotor, bekas tanah ada dimana-mana. Terlihat seperti sepatu itu telah dikuburkan di dalam tanah sebelumnya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang lebih menyita perhatiannya. Disana ada sebuah origami burung yang dilipat begitu manis yang tergeletak di atas sepatunya yang kotor.

"Ah, ini kan…"

Heechul kenal betul origami ini. Dan hanya satu orang saja yang Heechul tahu pandai membuat origami.

'Srek'

Heechul menyambar origami tersebut dan membuka lipatan kertasnya. Tertanya di dalamnya terdapat tulisan. Tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi yang sudah sangat Heechul kenali.

Mata Heechul tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca membaca catatan kecil itu.

'Chullie, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak berbohong padamu, percayalah. Walaupun aku menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi bukankah kau menyukai Kyuhyun lebih besar lagi? Dan hey apa katamu tadi? Aku tidak mungkin merebut seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik sahabatku, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Tapi yang lebih penting, aku berharap kau selalu bahagia Chullie bersama siapapun itu. Milky white skin, Kim Heechul. Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul. Fighting, Chullie Kim! Hehe. –sincerely your cute bunny rabbit, Minnie Lee-'

Heechul semakin menunduk dan meremas kertas itu perlahan. Kedua matanya mengalirkan cairan bening yang langsung terjatuh pada lantai tepat di samping kakinya.

'_Minnie, anak itu… kau benar-benar bodoh dan keras kepala ya, Lee Sungmin. Paboya.'_

.

.

ooOOOoo

TBC

ooOOOoo

.

.

a/n : fufufu.. janjinya satu chap lagi end eh ternyata masih belum juga ya.. kyaknya chap depan baru tamatnya, mianhae..

sengaja aku updatenya kilat, karna bentar lg lebaran jd ini ff terakhr yg aku post sblum lbur panjang (read: mudik) XD tapi nnti pas kembek aku pengen post ff yadongku soalnya kebnyakan ffku tuh yaoi rate M (hahaha XD), tapi tetep KyuMin pastinya.. moga banyk yg suka kyak ff ku sblumnya yg masturbation ama tree house.. XD

btw minal aidzin walfaidzin ya, maaf kalo ada salah kata (biarpun masih berapa hari lagi)

biar ff nya mkin gk jelas tp gomawo bwt yg udh review ^^

mian gak bales review-an, soalnya waktu nya ak udh mepet T_T


End file.
